


Jungle+Sleep

by JustAnotherWriter (N1ghtshade)



Series: Advent Calendar Gift Fics [11]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, sleepy Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtshade/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter
Summary: Jack’s not quite sure how long it’s been since he saw Mac take more than a catnap on this mission...





	Jungle+Sleep

Jack’s not quite sure how long it’s been since he saw Mac take more than a catnap on this mission. The kid’s been running around like he’s stuck on overdrive, finishing a contraption that he says should be exactly what they need to sneak into the heavily guarded compound they’re staking out, repairing Riley’s computer (they all survived the slightly unplanned parachute drop into enemy territory, but Riley’s rig caught a branch on the way down) and rigging them up a decent shelter from the seemingly unending rain. 

Now they’re crouched below the edge of a small ridge, watching the guard change at the gates. So far Jack’s seen a six-hour rotation pattern, but they’re never accurate by more than fifteen minutes any way. And he and Mac can’t hang around in visible area that long, waiting for the distraction of the relief guards coming out.  _ Damn these cartel groups and their lax attitude toward discipline.  _ At least when he’s cased guerilla compounds, there’s some kind of military discipline. 

He leans over to ask the kid if this might be one of those ops where they can convince Matty one of Mac’s less than subtle “distractions” was warranted. The last few missions have required too much stealth for that, and Jack can tell the kid’s itching to blow something up. He almost set his own kitchen on fire a couple days ago, according to Bozer. 

Mac, he discovers, is more or less asleep. He’s still leaning on his elbows, with the binoculars in front of his face, but he’s breathing soft and shallowly, and when Jack softly nudges him he jerks violently and glances at Jack with wide, slightly dazed-looking eyes. 

“What, are they coming? Is it time to go?”

“Man, are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Mac rubs at his eyes quickly, smearing mud across his face. 

“Really? You looked like you were checkin’ out on me there.”

“I’m fine. Let’s just get this wrapped up.”

“Cool. Then I guess if we’re in a hurry, you’re gonna have to make something to get their attention so your Tarzan trick gets us past them.” 

Jack keeps an eye on Mac the whole time the kid shoves random supplies together to make something explosive that Jack doesn’t really want all the scientific mumbo jumbo for. He’s seen Mac disarm bombs in the Sandbox on less sleep than he’s had right now, but he still has some concerns about a sleep-deprived Mac making something that’s fully intended to produce a large fireball. 

Thankfully, both the improvised bomb and the rope swings get the job done, and less than three hours later they’re standing in the clearing waiting for exfil. Riley’s pulling sticks out of her hair, Bozer’s asking what kind of mosquitoes live in this part of the jungle and if he’s going to get a disease from all the bites, and Jack feels a little more like a mud monster than a human being, but it’s all good. He can hear the chopper incoming already. 

Mac’s leaning against a tree, equally as muddy as Jack, and also looking suspiciously limp. For once, he didn’t break a bone, catch a bullet, or even so much as scratch or bruise himself. But he does look exhausted. As a matter of fact, it looks like he fell asleep again. He’s swaying slightly, not quite balanced against the tree trunk.

Jack steps toward him just in time to keep the kid from face-planting into the dirt, not that it would have made the situation any worse. Mac blinks up at him. “I’m okay, Jack.”

“Yeah.  _ So okay _ you about ate dirt for the fifth time today.”

“Jus’ tired.” Mac mumbles.

“I see that, kiddo. Let’s just get in the chopper and then you can sleep, okay?” Mac nods, but then shifts his weight to Jack instead of the tree, and promptly goes limp again.  _ He shouldn’t be this done in by just a couple days in the field.  _ Jack spares a moment to wonder if the kid’s slept much since Sarajevo. Since Jack almost got buried alive. 

_ He thought it was all his fault, that we got separated in that quarry, that I got caught. _ When the kid pulled him out of that hole, Mac looked absolutely horrified. Not that Jack hadn’t been pretty sure this one actually was the end of the line, but still. Mac had just looked gutted.  _ He wants to think he can always protect us, that he’s always gonna be smart and fast enough to save us. And then sometimes life reminds him that he can’t control all the variables.  _

Which brings Jack to the next realization. Mac hasn’t slept unless he’s close enough to Jack to see and hear him.  _ He won’t relax unless he’s sure he has my back if anything happens.  _ Mac’s not even really  _ sleeping, _ just dozing, ready to wake up at the slightest sound.

The helicopter lands, and they all climb in. Jack makes sure Mac’s sitting right beside him, their shoulders and legs touching, so the kid knows he’s safe, right here, not going anywhere. As the chopper lifts off, Jack feels Mac’s breathing even out and deepen, and he snuggles into Jack’s shoulder like a tired puppy. Jack twists a hand into the kid’s muddy hair. “I’m right here, buddy. You did good. I’m okay. You can sleep now.”


End file.
